Loss of Sight, Loss of Life 2: A Dark Shade
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: More problems harass the comical,young duelist. Can Yugi remain strong? Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare

Author's Note~ OkayI'm Back! I wanted to do a sequel to Loss of Sight,Loss of Life and also my friend suggested it, and she is also helpng me with this. I will not update MiniYugi 2 because my laptop erased my new chapters when i was cleaning out my system and i don't remember them :( I am very sorry. Please forgive also Duke is in this sequel so yea for all you Duke fans...you welcome ;) lol .Well I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Nightmare

"Come on", said Yugi instinctively, "Let's go find out what's going on".

"Lets not", said Natasha, "Those people are getting mugged we'd be idiots to go there. Let's just call the police instead."

"There wouldn't be enough time", said Seth shortly, "Come on, what goes around comes around, so if we're heroic now then maybe some mystic guardian will clean up the mess in the store."

Yugi tossed and turned in his sleep. "No", he groaned. However the memory continued.

Mugger- "Do you like booze kid?"

Yugi- "Leave me alone, come on quit it."

Mugger- "I like beer."

Yami was still awake for it was only ten thirty; Yugi had called it quits early for today, saying he was tired.

"You guys hear that?", asked Yami lowering the volume on the T.V.

"Is that Yugi?", asked Seto.

"Sounds like he's in pain or something", said Joey, "But that can't be him can it?"

Mugger-"Do you like booze kid? You never answered me".

Yugi- "NO! Leave my friends alone!"

Mugger- "Try some".

Yugi started to moan more loudly, causing Yami and the others to get up.

It was the worst part, the man forced fed Yugi the liquor, quick shots of it continued in his dream. Then he saw darkness but the voices continued and then he dreamt of the horror of those gathering men feasting their beliefs upon him.

Yugi started screaming in fear, and tossed in his sheets violently.

"Yugi", called out Yami entering the room, "Everything okay?"

He found his aibou screaming in terror, and tossing aggressively back and forth in the bed. Yami rushed over to Yugi.

"Yugi wake up!"

More screaming, this time it was louder and bloodcurdling. It scared the living daylights out of Yami, what could his friend possibly be dreaming of that was terrifying him so much?

"YUGI".

Yami reached over to his brother and shook him, "Yugi wake up!"

The others stared in astonishment and apprehension.

"He's not waking up", cried Yami.

"Shake him harder", said Joey getting worried.

"Yugi", cried Yami once more, "Yugi wake up!"

He shook his aibou once more, but this time it was not gently it was more severe.

"Yugi", screamed Yami, "Wake up!"

Finally Yugi woke up, drenched in sweat, worried beyond all belief. He took in quick short heavy breaths. The light had not been turned on, causing Yugi to scream loudly. From Yugi's point of view it was like he was blind once again.

Yugi keeping his eyes shut, as if he was protecting them from the bottle. Yugi screamed yet again, and started wrestling with his sheets.

He fell out of his bed because of it, and then backed up against the wall, swinging his hands in the air wildly. Yami ran up to Yugi trying to harness him, but was forced to duck for Yugi would not be reasoned with and continued to scream and punching imaginary targets.

Duke this time stepped in and held the teenager's arms preventing any further damage.

Yugi in response slumped down the floor, completely collapsing, but still screaming. Duke however still had a tight grasp on his arms.

Yami ran over to the two struggling, as Seto turned on the light.

"YUGI", screamed Yami.

Yami rushed over to his aibou and embraced him. Yugi fought back, but Yami was stronger now, and expected the throws. Yugi pounded on Yami, (of course unknowingly that his victim was Yami), but Yami responded by holding him tighter strangling his arms causing him to stop. Despite the lights being turned on, Yugi's eyes were shut.

"Yugi", said Yami, "Calm down, open your eyes! It's me."

Yugi was too upset to listen so instead he started to cry hysterically in agony.

Yami fed up with Yugi's misery took his thumbs and pressed his aibou's eyes, causing Yugi to blink and then realize his surroundings.

Yami helped him sit up.

"Bad dream?"

Yugi nodded and continued the same breathing pattern, as he curled his legs up.

"You want to talk about it?"

Yugi shook his head no.

"Well I think maybe you should."

Again Yugi shook his head no.

"Yugi maybe I, we can help."

Once again Yugi shook his head.

"What were you dreaming about than?"

Once more there was silence from the teenager.

The others sat down on the opposing bed, as Yami tried to reason with Yugi.

"What were you dreaming about Yugi?", asked Yami only this time more strictly.

Yugi looked away and remained silent.

"Yugi", said Yami gently placing a hand on his aibou's shoulder, "Talk to me."

Instead of confessing his nightmare, Yugi started to silently cry, but nonetheless he was crying and tears started to cascade down his face.

"Aw Yugi", said Yami sliding over to Yugi's spot on the floor.

Yugi put his head into Yami's chest and started to cry louder.

"Yugi", said Yami, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

The more Yami talked the more upset Yugi seemed.

"Yugi you're scaring me", said Yami, "What's going on?"

The others stared in the awkward silence.

Yugi once more shook his head, unable to speak.

"Does this have anything to do with you getting mugged?", swallowed Yami softly.

This time Yugi nodded his head, and started to cry loudly.

Yami drew his brother closer.

"It's okay Yugi you just cry it out. But know that nothing is going to happen to you, especially with me right here."

"It was so real", whispered Yugi finally. "It was like it was happening again."

Yami glanced at the others for reassurance on what to do. However they shrugged their shoulders in sympathy and uncertainty.

"You want to go back to sleep?", asked Yami.

"NO!"

"Why don't we all go inside in the living room and watch some re-runs on T.V.", suggested Joey.

"Okay", said Yami, "That sounds like a good idea." Then towards Yugi, "That okay with you Yugi?"

Yugi nodded.

"Good", said Duke, "I'll get us some drinks, hot coco right Yug?"

Again Yugi nodded.

"I'll get some snacks", offered Tea.

Duke and Tea headed out the door. Tristan and Seto followed.

"Come on Yugi", said Yami, "Let's go."

Yugi nodded and got up but stumbled onto the floor grasping his head.

"What's wrong?", asked Yami.

"Yug you okay?", asked Joey.

"Yeah", muttered Yugi lying to them, "Just lost my balance."

"Oh okay", sighed Yami in relief. "Need some help?"

He offered his aibou a hand up, which Yugi took.

The three walked out toward the living room.

But Yugi didn't "just lose his balance"; he lost his sight for a moment and then replaced it with a mugger. But Yugi thinking his head was playing tricks on him thought nothing more it. Blew it off as a memory from the dream.

If only he hadn't.

Author's Note- Well what did you think? Please review! I know it's short, but chapter two is just about complete, and it's much longer. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

Author's Note ~ This chapter isn't that good, but it'll get better! Please review! Even though it's probably not worth it.

Chapter 2: Confusion

"Come on", said Yugi instinctively, "Let's go find out what's going on".

"Lets not", said Seth, "Those people are getting mugged we'd be idiots to go there. Let's just call the police instead."

"There wouldn't be enough time", said Natasha shortly, "Come on, what goes around comes around, so if we're heroic now then maybe some mystic guardian will help me clean up the mess in the store."

~*!*!*~

Mugger-"Do you like booze kid? You never answered me".

Yugi- "NO! Leave my friends alone!"

Mugger- "Try some".

~**~*~**~

"Yugi", called Duke, "Yug,hello you in there?"

Yugi shook his head, freeing himself from the memory, however his moment of sanity lasted but of two seconds for when he perked his head up he saw the mugger infront of him. Duke his friend had turned into the mugger.

"Ah", screamed Yugi falling backwards on to the ground.

When he heard no ridiculing, tormenting, or threats he looked up to see a confused Duke.

"Yugi", said Yami, "You okay?"

"Yeah of course." There was a brief moment of silence. "You know what", started Yugi, "I'm not okay I need to rest, I'm going home." (A/N they were at school)

"Okay", said Yami.

"Wait a minute...", said Seto softly but sternly

"Seto", said Yami, "Let him go."

"Yami", said Seto.

Yami glanced an unyielding look at his friend who immediately shut up and sided with him.

Yugi walked off to home.

"What is the matter with me", asked Yugi, "Man boy you need to calm down! Start taking chill pills, are they even real? I bet Seth and Natasha have some. That's it! They should be going through whatever I'm going through, I'll go find Seth and Natasha, like now."

When Yugi got home he grabbed a pen and paper and started jotting down words.

An hour later his note was read aloud by Yami:

Dear Yami,

Hey, hope you're in a good mood. I needed to talk to my friends quickly, kind of an emergency kind of sort of thing ya know? Sorry about having to leave early, and not telling you before hand I was going to see my friends. Expect me late, and don't freak out since I said late. Okay? I'll be at Seth's work at the mall ,you know that musc store, if you want to call the navy and army to make sure I'm there, even though I don't have your permission I'll be there waiting. Sorry about any problems I'm causing. Okay got to go now,

Love Your Aibou,

Yugi

P.S. We're calling in pizza, so I won't need dinner, well actually the food you guys serving isn't what I would call dinner, more like well got to go, love ya man, bye.

"YUGI", screamed Yami.

"Yami", said Seto, "What's wrong?"

"Yugi ran out!"

"What?"

"I mean he left to his friend's work, that little demon got out of school to go to meet his friends, I believed him!"

"Oh, so he fooled us yet again?"

"Yeah!"

"What else is new?"

"Seto why aren't you more upset?"

"Because you're upset for the both of us."

"Well I have a right to be!"

"Oh?"

"Remember last time Yugi said he would be late?"

"Oh."

~Seth's Work~

"Hey Seth, Natasha", said Yugi, "Look now that the pizza is here, and we have completely mutated that celery stick, and dissected every peanut in that peanut bag, I need to talk to you guys."

"Sure Yugi man", said Seth.

"Shoot", said Natasha.

"You guys have any nightmares from those muggers?"

The fun loving teenagers placed their food down and looked at their friend, who for once was upset, and not joking.

"Well yeah it was kind of scary", said Natasha, "But it worked out all right I guess. I mean we didn't get it that bad."

"Oh", sighed Yugi disappointed in their answer. He had been hopping they were experiencing the same problems as him.

"Why?", asked Seth.

"I had a nightmare on it, and now I don't know. Things turn into things that shouldn't be certain things? You follow?"

"In a sense", said Natasha, "Yeah. How often has this happened?"

"One bad dream, twice on the illusion thing."

"That's it", asked Seth dully, "Yugi man what are you worrying about?"

"You know what", said Yugi, "I don't even think I know. It just happened during practice and than I got messed up and all."

"Got ya", said Seth.

The phone rang.

"Man that phone does not cease to ring", exclaimed Natasha in frustration, "This time I'm getting it."

"That's a change", mocked You.

"Quiet you", replied Natasha.

~Phone~

"Hello".

"Yeah hi, this is Yami is Yugi there?"

"Uh yeah, you want him?"

"YES!"

"Geez my ears, man not so loud. Hang on I'm getting him."

Three seconds later.

"Hey Yami", said a very nervous Yugi, "How are you?"

"Don't you play that innocent stuff on me!"

"Ah man."

"Yugi I know you got out of school just because you wanted to hang out! Yugi Motto I will make run laps around Domino City for eternity for lying to me!"

"Yami it wasn't like that I promise! Please Yami come on."

"Yugi!"

"Yami you have to believe me, I needed some reassurance."

"What kind of reassurance?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm guessing you want me home now huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Can you pick me up?"

"Is there something wrong with your legs? Are you paralyzed and you cannot walk home?"

"Yami", said Yugi in a quiet voice that only Yami could hear, "I'm scared of the dark outside right now. I mean I don't want any repeats."

"Aw Yugi. Yeah I'll be right there hang tight."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Adios muchacho."

A few minutes later Yami picked up his brother. He sensed tension and tried to get it out of Yugi, but failed miserably.

It was cold outside, and dark as Yami drove Yugi home where their conversation started.

"You okay?", asked Yami.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem upset."

"I'm fine don't worry."

"I have to worry with all of the crazy stunts you pull."

"I'm fine really."

"Yugi if there is any thing wrong you know you can talk to me right?"

"I know Yami, but nothing is wrong."

"Come on Yugi tell me what's wrong, I'm your friend I'll understand."

"Yami for the last time nothing is wrong", snapped Yugi, "Now stop!"

"Fine Yugi, if you want to play like nothing is going on than fine so can I. But eventually you'll have to tell me."

"Oh shut-up."

"YUGI!"

"Sorry."

The two remained silent as Yami mentally scolded himself. He had to make it up to Yugi.

"Hey I heard about this ice cream store that's pretty good", said Yami, "And I'm in no rush to go home so."

"Can we?"

"Yeah if you want."

"YES! Thank you!"

"No problem."

But there was a problem why can't they see? The problem had just begun, and in life ice cream can't fix things.

That night Yugi woke up drenched in sweat and breathing hard. Yami had wakened him up and was now sitting right next to him. Thankfully Yami had learned from last time, and the light was on making it easy for Yugi to identify him as Yami and not a mugger.

"You okay there?", asked Yami.

"Yeah I'm okay", said Yugi, "Just I don't know."

"Care to tell what the dream was about there Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head no.

"Come on, I'm your friend tell me."

"But promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Scout's honor."

"Yami I'm serious!"

"Yeah okay I'm serious too. So what happened that is making you so resistant to telling me? You've always told me before."

"I'm okay Yami really, but it's personal."

"Well you're in luck, me being your best friend I have full access without any embarrassing features to your personal life. So shoot."

Yugi smiled but soon his smile faded into a frown. "It was a twisted distorted dream of all of you guys turning into those muggers Yami, those crappy Vice Lords."

Yami's smile faded too. "What do you mean all of us?"

"Like all of us, everyone."

"Even me?"

"No, not you or Joey. But everyone else."

Yami threw an arm over him and began to pat his back. They stayed like that for a while staring out into space, and Yami easily softening Yugi's tension.

"Feel better", asked Yami.

Yugi nodded. "I'm going to go back to bed Yami."

"Okay me too, night Yugi."

Yami got up to walk over to his bed but stopped. "Hey Yugi do you want me to sleep with you?"

Yugi nodded.

Yami smiled and walked over to Yugi. He slid into the bed but still managing never to keep his eyes off his aibou. Something wasn't right, Yugi was becoming scared again, and Yugi's fears were more than frightening, they were real.

~**~*~**~

"Are they still sleeping", asked Tea toward the group, "How are we supposed to get anything done with them sleeping?"

"Well I'll go wake them up. Hang tight." commented Duke

Duke left the kitchen to the Yami and Yugi's room. He knocked softly but heard no reply. So he walked right in. Once inside he found the two sleeping together. He gently shoved Yami.

"Huh wha", said Yami.

"Hey Yami", said Duke, "Sweet dreams?"

"Funny. And no, there were no sweet dreams last night."

"Last night?"

Than quickly regaining his memory Yami remembered his promise to Yugi.

"Yugi had a bad dream so I stayed with him."

"Touching."

"Funny."

"What were they about?"

Yami didn't like lying but he didn't like to say it was a secret either.

"Oh I don't even remember", lied Yami, "Something about a giant chili dog I think?

"Yugi was scared of that, so much so you had to sleep in his bed?"

"I don't know", said Yami shortly not wanting to questioned, "What is this a law suit or something?"

"No sorry", said Duke now realizing it was something bigger.

"Ah don't worry about it", replied Yami, "Let's go eat."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

"Yugi!"

"Oh yeah! Oops."

Yami gently nudged his brother.

"Yami?"

"Yeah Yugi it's me. You ready to get up?"

Yugi groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes".

"It means no", whined Yugi.

"Calm on", said Duke jokingly. Duke threw his hands in the air, "It's useless."

Yugi spun around at the presence of someone else. As soon as he saw Duke he replaced the image of Duke with the image of a mugger waving his knife in the air.

"Ah", screamed Yugi.

Yami and Duke stared at Yugi.

"Yugi", said Yami sternly, "You okay?"

Yugi blinked, saw Duke and not a mugger and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just playing with ya."

"Oh okay", said Yami.

Duke however did not buy his act, but decided it was best to let it go if Yami did.

A/N Please review now!! I really appreciate it!!! Thanks to all of you that always review my stories, you guys are the greatest!! and yeah seth and natasha dont go to school.


	3. Chapter 3 The Root Of The Problem

  
Chapter 3: The Root Of The Problem

Over the next few days Yugi isolated himself from the rest of the his friends. No one could explain why and everyone began to become more and more worried. Yami soon became even more suspicious when Yugi didn't come home at night but early in the morning. This had been going on for about a week now and it was sure taking a beating on Yugi.

Yugi had completely lost all color in his body and was as pale as fog. He was often slurring his speech and shuffling his feet. He had no energy and was being told to leave practice early every day. There were huge bags underneath his eyes and his eyes themselves were beat red. Yugi had grown increasingly skinny and now everyone wanted answers.

They all waited up for the teenager to walk in as he usually did around five in the morning. They waited up all night successfully with the aid of sugar and caffeine. The lights were turned off as if they weren't even there. Like predicted Yugi came strolling very much out of it. He through his belongings, (a jacket and his shoes) in the closet, but not before actually taking something out that rattled of his coat pocket. He stumbled to find his way around and then continued to pass through the living room.

You can imagine his surprise when Tea turned the light switch on blocking his path.

"Ah", screamed Yugi.

"Thanks a lot", muttered Tea.

Soon Yugi became aware of his surroundings and the people that were all in the living room waiting for him.

"What are you guys doing up", asked Yugi, "You all up this early?"

"Yugi sit down", said Yami. Yugi studying the room took a seat next to Yami on the couch.

"Guys", asked Yugi, "What's going on?"

"That's what we would like to know", said Seto.

"Huh", said Yugi.

"This is an intervention, Yugi", said Tristan.

"Huh", said Yugi.

"Yugi", said Joey, "You've been totally out of it."

"So", said Yugi.

"You tell us what's going on, okay", said Duke.

"Huh", said Yugi.

"Yugi", said Tea quite strictly, "You've been deceiving us all and sneaking things behind our backs!"

"And again I say huh", replied Yugi.

"You look like crap", said Seto.

"So", said Yugi.

Yami noticed that this wasn't productive and was not going to progress anywhere except to frustration and add onto Yugi's confusion on the topic.

Yami turned his aibou's face by gently touching his cheek with his hand to get his attention. Yugi winced when he saw Yami, which made them even more suspicious.

"Yugi", he said kindly, "What we all mean is what's going on with you. I mean what's up with your body, Yugi? You look dead to the world, and most of all how come you're withdrawing from all of us. You don't talk to us anymore. This has been at least a week now. What's going on?'

"Oh", said Yugi grasping the concept.

Yugi slumped back, "You guys really want to know?"

"Yes", said Tea, "That's why we all waited up for you!"

Yugi nodded in understanding and picked for the words to say.

"I can't see you guys right", he said.

"Huh", replied the everyone.

"Um, promise you won't get all weird and mad when I tell you guys?"

"Of course", replied Seto.

"Yugi", said Yami, "Are you doing drugs?"

"No", cried Yugi, "I haven't been doing drugs, I haven't been drinking, I haven't been sleeping! That's it!"

But what made everyone look at Yugi and even asked if he had been doing those things was because he failed to look at them. He just kept looking at the floor, completely avoiding eye contact.

"What", said Yami, "You mean to tell me you haven't slept in a week!"

"Is that a bad thing", asked Yugi.

Yami jumped out of his seat.

"That's it", he cried, "You have finally lost it! Yugi, how the hell have you managed that?!"

Yugi took the rattling object out his pocket. It was pills.

"They keep you up", said Yugi.

Yami glared at his brother.

"They're not drugs", said Yugi quickly to his defense.

"Of course they're drugs", cried Yami.

"Well I didn't mean to take drugs on purpose so you can't get mad!"

"Yugi", said Seto gently, "How come you don't want to sleep"?

Silence.

"Yugi", said Yami strictly and deeply, "Answer the question."

A pause.

"Well", said Yugi, "Because I've been having bad dreams."

"That's it", said Joey with disgust.

"Their nightmares okay", cried Yugi.

Yami studied his aibou, "This is all because you haven't been sleeping?"

"Yeah", said Yugi as if he was leaving out another half of it.

"That still doesn't explain the isolation and withdrawal Yugi", said Tea.

Yugi kept his stare fixed on the floor. Then it all clicked for Yami.

"Yugi", he inquired, "Do we look different to you?"

They looked oddly at the pharaoh.

"Yugi", Yami said.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah you all look different!"

Yugi held back tears, "It's so frustrating! I can't do anything, anymore! I can't talk with anyone, I can't do any activities, and I'm so freaking tired!"

Yami hugged Yugi and soon the puzzle had its last piece to create the whole picture. Everything made sense now.

"Yami do you", said Joey, wanting to know if his friend understood.

"Yeah", mouthed Yami while still comforting Yugi.

"Yugi", said Yami, "You go to bed now."

"But I-"

"You're body isn't going to dream because you're so sleep deprived. Trust me. Now go."

Yug nodded and left.

"Yugi", said Yami.

"What", replied Yugi.

"The pills", said Yami holding out his hand.

Yugi made a face but reluctantly through them over.

"I'm serious", said Yami, "Go to sleep."

Yugi groaned but obeyed.

"I'm going to check Yugi, so don't try and pull anything", Yami called after him.

"What was that about", asked Tea.

"Okay here's the thing", said Yami, "Remember that night that Yugi was hysterical in his room? Like completely out of it?"

They nodded.

"Well its kind of been escalating. He's still having nightmares of getting mugged and just stuff like that. As for the isolation well see now that's a little bit different. That's him hallucinating. I can't really explain all that because well...because he can't really explain it, but from what I understand is when he sees us we turn into muggers for quick glimpses. That's why he wouldn't look at us, and winced when I made him."

"Wow", was pretty much the entire aghast teens could come up with.

"So now what", asked Yami, "What do we do?"

"We sleep", said Seto.

"What", replied Yami.

"We'll deal with this later in the morning. We need our energy to be completely restored to deal with this. Don't worry though, this is totally curable."

Yami smiled, "Well I'm heading off to bed. I'm also going to go check on Yugi. I swear if he isn't asleep I'll put him to sleep for good."

"I think that's illegal in most states", replied Duke.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Good night."

"Good night."

The next day Seto wanted to run a series of tests on Yugi to determine the problem, but Yami refused to let anyone by Yugi to even look at him in fear of them waking him. Yugi had slept soundly which was a first for a while, and he didn't want anyone to break that record. It was about 4 in the afternoon and the teen was still sleeping but for once no one was going to comment on how late Yugi slept in.

Seto once again wanted to wake the teenager but practically got his head bit off by Yami. Now Seto of course was patient and of course wanted the best for the teen's health, however he was very anxious to get the tests done for he feared their results. The results could either be nothing to worry about or something that might cost Yugi dearly.

Once he told Yami what he predicted, he woke his brother immediately


	4. Chapter 4 I've Decided to

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them!! and also there is no scientific reality in this, so please don't go by it, in fact I'm almost 100% sure everything stated in here is pretty much wrong. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4: I've decided to....  


"Hey Yugi", said Yami gently, "We need to talk."

"Uh huh", mumbled Yugi waking up slowly, "What time is it?"

"Don't worry about it", said Yami, "Yugi-"

"Let's eat something okay?"

"Sure, but Yugi we-"

"You know, I think I'm going to stay in all day."

"Uh huh sure whatever but Yugi-"

"But I will have to blow of plans with Natasha and Seth."

"Yugi", said Yami firmly, grasping his friend's attention, "We have to talk."

Yugi sat up and stared at him, "What's going on?"

"Okay now I don't want to upset you but-"

"Yami what's going on?", asked Yugi panicky.

"Yugi now I'm going to help you through this-"

"You're freaking me out", cried Yugi.

"Look", said Yami, "Now you know this whole hallucination deal?"

"Yeah", said Yugi quickly.

"Well what's going on is when you got beat, there was the nerve in your brain that got pretty much screwed and it never fixed up which is causing the hallucinations. Now Seto's medical team could easily fix it with a simple surgery, you wouldn't a feel a thing, but-"

"But what", asked Yugi.

"You would lose your sight for a few years", said Yami.

Yugi hung his head.

"Or", said Yam, "You could try and fight the hallucinations, and with some therapy it wouldn't matter how much that nerve was out of line you'd be okay."

"How much therapy are we talking about", asked Yugi.

"I'm not going to lie to you", said Yami, "Seto explained to me that they pretty much give you a lot of stimulations and frighten you, so that you see that it won't happen again, because they don't really hurt you. It's pretty intrusive stuff, Yugi, and it would be for about eight months."

"Eight months", cried Yugi.

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"So either way I'm screwed", sighed Yugi.

"Well-"

"Look Yami if you don't mind could you please leave. I've got some thinking to do."

"You sure you want me to go? You don't want me to stay and be here for you? It helps to talk."

"I know, but I need to make this decision for me and not be influenced by anyone else, no offence or anything."

"None taken, and I'll let you be, but just know this. I'll be here for you, everyone will no matter what you decide to do, understand?"

Yugi nodded.

"Alright then. It's just pretty much sorting out your priorities. Good luck, and if you need help, just call."

"Thanks Yami", replied Yugi, "That means a lot."

Yami left leaving his aibou deep in thought. Yugi thought about his options and it all pretty much just came down to what was worse. So after much debate from back and forth he came to his conclusion.

The group assembled themselves into the living room waiting for Yugi's announcement and his decision. All of them thought that Yugi was going to pick the therapy, it was most logical. They knew Yugi and they knew how much he hated being blind and how much he would never agree to something like that. So they all prepared themselves to help him through the therapy he would need.

"Okay this wasn't easy", said Yugi, "And I don't want you guys to change my mind, because I have really valid reasons for what I chose."

"Yugi", said Joey, "We're behind you for whatever you need."

"Yeah Yugi", added Yami.

"Right", said Duke, "And remember it can't be all bad. We'll make it easier ya know?"

"So Yugi", said Tea, "What have you decided?"

"I decided to go with the surgery."

AuthorsNote: haha a cliffhanger, sort of.. most likely the worst cliffhanger in the history of cliffhangers, anyway R&R guyss!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Confidence To Live

Chapter 5: Confidence to Live

Everyone looked at Yugi with a set glance of misapprehension.

"Yugi", said Yami, "What did you say?"

"Look I gave this a lot of thought and this works better for me", replied Yugi.

"Surgery", repeated Yami.

"Its not the end of the world", said Yugi, "I mean look either way I lose, but with this, I don't know, I mean lots of people are blind Yami. So how bad could it be?"

"How bad could it be", cried Yami, "Did you somehow completely erase the last few months? Yugi you were blind and you hated it. For the first time in your life you didn't mind be babysat for. Yugi, you weren't yourself and you were afraid of everything! Why would you want to go back to that?"

"But it took me off guard", answered Yugi, "Look this is more straightforward. I know what is going to happen, unlike the therapy. I mean its just easier this way."

"Are you crazy", cried Yami.

"Yami", said Seto, "Can I have a word with you?"

"What", asked Yami, "Why?"

"Come here", said Seto.

The two walked out of the room.

Joey chuckled lightly to himself, "Gotta break balls huh?"

Yugi looked helplessly up at his friend.

"Good for you", said Joey with a wink, he brought Yugi into a hug "Don't worry things'll turn out just fine, you'll see."

With that said he walked off leaving for bed.

~Kitchen~

"You said you'd be behind Yugi with whatever decision he made", said Seto strictly.

"Well how I was I supposed to know he'd make the wrong decision?" cried Yami.

"Yami", said Seto, "There is no right or wrong decision, its whatever works best for Yugi. You have to let him decide, and you did, and now he's decided, don't talk him out of it. If he chooses the wrong decision because of you, he will never forget it, he might forgive you, but never forget it, and you won't either. You have to do what's right here. And honestly I don't think that the surgery is such a bad idea anyway. Do you seriously want him in therapy? There are plenty of blind teenagers that are happy. Therapy will not make him happy I'm telling you that right now, do you understand me?"

Yami nodded. "I guess your right, I'm going to go talk to Yugi."

"Good idea", said Seto, "And Yami, choose your words carefully, don't say something that you might regret."

"But Seto", said Yami, "How could this possibly be right? I know Yugi and I think that I should just make the decision for him."

"There are so many problems with that Yami", responded Seto, "That I am not even going to waste my time or yours in getting into them."

"No", said Yami, "Please inform why I am so wrong here to just force Yugi to do what I think is right."

"Yami", said Seto, "You can't tell Yugi what to do! First of all, he is the one who is going to have to live with this choice, not you. And believe it or not he knows himself better than you do. Also you already told him that this decision was his, you can't go back on your word now that you have already said he could do what he wants. And most importantly, Yami this is not easy, what Yugi is going to go through is not easy, either way."

"So what are you getting at?", asked Yami.

"I'm getting at is this", replied Seto, "Yugi is going to be humiliated through therapy, everyone will feel sorry for him and try to be his best friend and you and I both know right now that he will not like that. He's too proud and he's tried too hard to act like one of everyone else."

"So?", asked Yami.

"So", said Seto shortly, "He'll need a scapegoat, someone to blame this all on. All of these feelings of humiliation and mortification will have to be dumped on someone and guess what I'll be the first to tell you that you're the first runner up. He will hate you for so many reasons and guess what, no will be able to defend you, not even you. You left both options open for discussion and you said it was his choice, if you choose for him let me predict the future and tell you right now you will not see the light of day with Yugi again. He will remember this Yami."

"Well damn it Seto", cried Yami collapsing onto a seat, "This isn't fair!"

"Yami", said Seto, "You and I both know that no matter what I say you don't want to hear it. You want me to tell you that there is some magical pill that will cure Yugi's problems. Well life isn't that easy, life isn't that smooth, its filled with ups and downs, and so far Yugi keeps hitting rock bottom, so think of it this way the only place to go is up. You have to let Yugi live his life his way. You can't change what's going to happen but you can change your attitude and maybe even his."

"What do you mean his attitude", asked Yami dryly absorbing the rest of Seto's knowledge and advice.

"Yami", said Seto, "Yugi has been through very traumatizing situations for anyone but a teenager nonetheless. He has proven to be victorious however here comes another obstacle on the road to bliss and glee. He is overwhelmed with emotions Yami, traumatized, apprehensive, and angry with himself for how life has treated him. He needs you to be there and help him through this and just tell him that his life sucks."

"Wait what", asked Yami.

"Tell him that his life sucks and than laugh", said Seto, "Yugi is the right personality type for that to work. Tell him that he is going through hell, and tell him that you couldn't imagine going through what he is, but in a manly and not a corny way. Maybe get drunk with him, have fun with him, do whatever , I don't care but make that Yugi realize that other people appreciate what he is going through and that he has the support that he needs."

Yugi nodded.

"It's just hard you know", said Yami, "And it's not fair. And he's so young."

"Who me", asked Yugi standing by the doorway.

Yami smiled, "Yeah you, hey come here."

"I'll leave you two be", said Seto, "I have a feeling that the rest of group is siding with you Yami, and I just have to make sure they understand the whole concept."

"Oh okay Seto", said Yami, "And thanks."

Yami smiled and left.

Yugi sat there shaking, "So um Yami, whaddya think?"

"I thought you didn't care what I thought", replied Yami, "And calm down, you're going to have a heart attack at like twenty if you keep this up."

Yugi managed a weak smile.

"Now there's Yugi", said Yami.

Yugi's smile escalated, but soon his cheer ran from his face.

"What's the matter?", asked Yami.

"Why don't you want me to do this", asked Yugi.

"What", said Yami. "I didn't say that."

"Yeah well it's kind of easy to figure out what you think", said Yugi, "Yami please just tell me that this has some upsides."

"Yugi", said Yami, "Listen to me right now okay? I don't have to reassure your opinions and what you think. You don't need me to tell you what you need."

"Yami", said Yugi, "I do, I want you to tell me what you think. I'm scared, and I don't know what to do. Please give me some advice."

Yami sighed, "Aw Yugi I know that this sucks. I mean this really really sucks. Either way you're screwed."

"Um thanks", said Yugi.

"Just listen. Now Yugi its times like these define who you are as a person. You already proved to the world that you are more than courageous, and you proved to the world that you can beat all odds. Look Yugi, its not over yet, and guess what that's okay. You just last this little part out."

"It's not fair", cried Yugi, "I'm sick of this!"

"Hey it's okay", said Yami, "Look it's not over yet, that parts true, and yes this is not fun or fair. But you will succeed. And this part is easy."

"EASY", cried Yugi.

"Yup", replied Yami, "I think that you can be a very good blind teenager."

"Wait what", said Yugi, "You're not going to try to convince me otherwise?"

"I don't have to convince you otherwise because I believe that you are doing the right thing", said Yami, "I'll admit I was concerned about this at first but the more I think about it the more it makes sense, I mean who wants therapy?"

"Right", said Yugi getting excited, "So you agree with me?"

"Not only do I agree with you, I am one hundred percent behind you. I got your back."

Yugi grinned, "Thanks." The smile ran from his face, "It's still scary."

"Yup", replied Yami, "That's life."

"You are being awfully calm about this."

"Yup. I am not concerned, I have faith in you, and believe that you will become a stronger person from these "oh so fun" experiences."

Yugi smiled, "Okay Yami, I'm glad to hear that. You'll help me right?"

"Wow that was random."

"You will right?"

"Sure of course I'll help you, you don't even have to ask that question Yugi."

"I mean I want you to help me help myself."

"Explain."

"Like I want a life, I don't want to be some helpless kid who can't do anything for himself. I want to be independent."

"And you will be. You just need to give it some time. And I will most definitely help you."

Silence.

And more silence.

"So this is really going to happen?"

"We'll take it one day at a time okay?"

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, you're doing the best thing you could."

"Oh I know that much, its just this whole situation sucks."

"Yeah it does", said Yami with a grin.

"Why are you so happy about this!?"

"Because you are going to be just fine, and I don't see this as a worry cause."

"What?"

"Look this is just a tiny rock in the road you know? It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is!"

"Oh?"

"It's a huge deal! I won't be able to see Yami! I won't be able to function! This is the scariest thing I have ever done! This is even scarier than before because I can only blame me! I am so lost, I don't want to be blind, I don't want therapy, I just want this all to stop! The only thing that I can possibly do to end all of this is suicide, and no I'm not suicidal, but it's sad that the only way to deal with my problem that doesn't involve those two options is death itself. Yami this sucks, and you are sitting there smiling!"

Yami smiled, finally he got his aibou to admit to both Yami and to himself all of the fears that he had kept in the back of his mind.

Yami walked over to Yugi and took him off guard by hugging him. Then took him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You are not giving yourself enough credit", said Yami, "You're lost and feel screwed, well guess what that's what life is. You're life as of now is great, and that's how its going to continue. You know why? Because I know you, even better than you know yourself. You'll be blind for like an hour and for that hour you will play a whole self-pit game, then you'll get sick of it, compose yourself and move on with life and then look back at all of this and wonder why you ever wasted time worrying over this. You are going to take each day by day, and live each moment as you were just born into a new world. You'll get bored of being so ridden by angst and then you'll start being your normal self again, playing pranks and then using your disability to your advantage and say it couldn't have been you because you're blind. Yugi you are my friend and I trust my life with you. You have to calm down, relax, and then just go for it, headstrong just like you have been your entire life. Me and the everyone else are right here going to be supporting you, and then you'll see that life is going to be different and so damn interesting. Now you listen to me right now, I know you, and you are going to do just fine."

Yugi smiled, "Thanks Yami. I guess I needed to hear that."

"Well that's what I'm here for."

"Nice to know." Yugi drew a deep breath, "So um when do I actually you know go through with this?"

"Anytime I guess."

"How about now?"

"What?"

"You know me Yami, impulsive. And for all of my life being impulsive has had its upsides, so let's just do it and get it over with you know?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Um okay then, let me go get Seto and ask him if right now is good." There was a pause, "Yugi are you sure? Right now?"

"I'm positive", said Yugi, "I want to do this, and I don't want to waste anymore time worrying about it. I'll worry when it happens. I'm not waiting anymore for my life to start. I want to do this, right now."

"Well", sighed Yami, "Why not? I'll go tell Seto."

~ Thirty Minutes Later~

Yugi was lying somewhat shaking and very pale on the operating table with Yami right next to him.

"Okay Yugi", said Seto, "The next time you wake up you'll be blind, you understand this yes?"

"Yes", replied Yugi.

"Alright then", said Seto, "Why don't you give Yami a hug and then Yami you'll have to leave."

"Would it be okay if he'd stayed", asked Yugi.

"Well", began Seto.

"Please", said Yugi, "Please!"

"I'll stay for a bit Yugi", said Yami, "Just until you fall asleep, okay?"

Yugi nodded and sat up. Yam hugged him tightly, "Everything is going to be fine Yugi."

Yugi nodded. Yami grabbed his aibou's hand and squeezed it.

One of the doctor's of Seto's medical team put a mask over Yugi.

"Now just relax", said Seto.

And then everything went black.

(The End?)

AuthorsNote: I don't know,, should this be the ending? Yeah It should lol, I know it's a crappy ending but Im gonna take a break from writing stories for a while. I want to thank my friend for helping me with this story and everyone for the reviews and support. See You Later ! :)


End file.
